


Loki Says

by chimaeracabra



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Loki smut, Manipulative Loki, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki draws inspiration from a children's game when he visits his fiancée at work to bring her lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Says

**Author's Note:**

> *Mutual spanking included, in case anyone categorizes that as violence. Smut.

A few minutes before noon, that's when I realized I forgot my lunch, _again_. I nearly cursed out loud, but stopped myself short upon remembering that I was in a classroom full of six-year-old children. I smiled and laughed when Gretchen pointed to her nose, doing my best to ignore my growling stomach.

            "Pete is out! I didn't say 'Simon says!'" Gretchen shouted, her curly red pigtails swinging as she shook her head. Pete frowned and stomped his foot. He walked over to the wall where the other twelve children who lost out were standing. His friend patted him on the back and Pete quickly calmed down. Gretchen laughed and continued the game.

            "Simon says stand on one foot," she said. As I slowly shifted my weight to my left foot, I nearly toppled over in my heels, but not because of bad balance; I caught a pale glimpse through the window of the classroom door. As I focused my vision towards it, I could not have mistaken my fiancé's raven black hair for anyone else as he tilted his head to the side and lifted a small shopping bag that I knew contained the lunch I had painstakingly put together for myself the previous night. Loki's green gaze shifted towards the children playing in the center of the room. A few of my students glanced at the window where they could plainly see Loki watching, a smile slowly creeping up his cheeks.

            "Ms. Endsley, someone's at the door," a little girl named Dorothy said, pointing towards Loki. One of the children gasped and screeched comically.

            "It's a thief, Ms. Endsley!" he shouted. I pressed my finger to my lips as Gretchen looked distractedly towards the window to stare at Loki.

            "Shhh, indoor voice, Josh," I said. The little boy whispered, " _It's a thief, Ms. Endsley_ ," Josh whispered vehemently. The class laughed.

            "It's alright, guys. It's just my fiancé," I said, starting towards the door, having put my right foot back down. Loki had begun to open the door, the sixteen cherubic faces all staring over at him as I made my way across the room. He smiled past me at the children and waved kindly.

            "Hi Ms. Endsley's husband!" Josh yelled. The class laughed again. I smiled, Loki grinning at me, but when I turned around again to silence the children, I had my teacher face on.

            "No, Josh. They're not married yet," Gretchen called from where she still stood on one foot. He blew a raspberry at her. I turned back to face them and placed my hands on my hips.

            "Guys," I said sternly, "Remember, the class next door is taking an exam right now. If we can't learn to be quiet, we're going to lose five minutes of recess."

All of the children gasped and were silent. I heard Loki laugh and felt him place a hand on my lower back.

            "Now, put your coats on and get in line so we can go outside. You can make as much noise as you want out there."

When I turned around to face Loki again, he was looking at the children with a very sweet expression on his face. Some of them still stared at him, the pale giant who basically dwarfed their teacher.

            "But we didn't get to finish playing the game," Gretchen whined. I knew that the redhead simply wanted the satisfaction of knowing that she won.

            "Alright, alright," I said, deciding it wouldn’t take long. There were only two kids left to play.

            "Let's finish up right now, then we'll go outside," I said. Gretchen smiled and continued.

            "Simon says jump up and down," she said.

As the two students playing with her began to jump, Loki finished making his way through the door. There were a couple of laughs.

            "You forgot your lunch, baby," Loki said quietly, kissing my cheek.

            "I know," I said, my stomach growling louder. Loki hadn't taken his eyes off the children.

            "Simon says do jumping jacks," Gretchen went on. The two boys left playing began to do jumping jacks.

            "Pat your head." One of the boys had decided it might be fun to turn in circles as he did jumping jacks, but as he had turned, he spotted Loki, and stopped doing the exercise to stare at him while patting his head.

            "Xander loses!" Gretchen chimed. Upon hearing his name, the boy stopped patting his head. He turned around to realize he had lost. Gretchen laughed diabolically, jumping for joy. He crossed his arms and ran over to his friends.

            "No running," I said, "We're not on the playground yet. Gretchen, honey, you won fair and square. It's time for recess," I said. The children finished buttoning and zipping their jackets and hastily began to line up at the door. At that moment, I pulled open the door, shushing them again until they fell silent. Loki watched in what seemed like a type of daze as I stepped out into the hall halfway. Another teacher was coming down the hall with her students.

            "Maya, it's my lunch break. Would you mind taking these guys out to the playground with you?" I asked. My colleague nodded and smiled.

            "Ms. Aldridge will take you guys outside. I don't want to hear that you were making noise all the way down the hall," I admonished. The children nodded and some of them feigned zipping their lips. The other teacher beckoned my students out into the corridor. As they passed, some of them gawked up at Loki again, some of them waved. Loki laughed, returning the waves to the children who had seen him drop off my lunch the previous day. When we were alone, I stood on my toes to kiss him. Loki moaned into my mouth and pulled me into a tight embrace.

            "They're adorable," he said, once we gave each other a chance to breathe, "So innocent. Delicate…I can't wait until we have our own," Loki said, passing his hands slowly up and down my back. I felt the blood rush to my face.

            "Carrying would suit you," he said, shifting a hand to my abdomen and rubbing it as if I were already pregnant.

            "That game they were playing, what was it called?"

            "Simon says," I grinned.

Loki tilted his head to the side curiously, gripping my waist a bit more firmly. I laughed briefly before explaining the game further, "Basically, someone gets to play Simon. They have to say, 'Simon says do x, y, or z,' and everyone else is supposed to do what Simon is doing. The trick is that Simon will at some point tell you to start doing something else. If you do it and Simon did not say 'Simon says,' first, you're out. In order for Simon to win, he has to trick you."

            "Trick? You know how I love tricks," Loki said, his head dipping slightly, creating a bit of shade beneath his eyebrows. He looked sexy in a sinister way. My heart rate quickened. He leant in to kiss me and it went up even more. I nearly dropped my lunch on the floor, distracted by Loki's lips. He giggled into my mouth when he pulled away slightly, backing towards my desk until I felt my legs touch it. Loki leant in against me until I was forced to sit down. He spared a glance towards the door as I placed my lunch on the table top. I knew what the look on Loki's face meant before he even returned his eyes to me. He smiled slowly. I wrapped my legs about his waist, and one of my shoes fell off. It didn't faze Loki.

            "Oooo, you would let me take you right here, right now?"

            "Don't be ridiculous, Lo. There are _children_ around," I said. I had meant to tease him as I slowly let my legs fall. Loki pouted.

            "Not anymore," he said, snatching my legs back up with such force that I gasped and fell back slightly, catching myself on the cold desk with both hands. I pressed my hands fervently to Loki's abdomen, sitting up straight and trying to untangle his fingers from my hips where they had begun to wander beneath my skirt.

            "We really can't—not here," I said quietly, though there was no one around to hear us. I couldn't fight the smile on my face when Loki realized I had meant to tease him. I bounced forward, earning a quiet grunt from Loki, who would not let me fall off the desk. My movement forwards had caused me to make rough contact with his pelvis. I paused there and gripped his arms, rubbing against him some more.

            "Shit, Vera. You're going to make me hard and I have to get to a lunch meeting in half an hour," Loki said, effectively stopping me from grinding my hips against him by squeezing my thighs tightly. He closed his eyes and exhaled, controlling himself. I laughed.

            "You are _so_ mean, Vervain," Loki said, glaring at me, "You're going to pay for this later," he added. His voice was enough to get me off. I melted a little bit. Slowly, Loki backed his waist a safe distance from me, placing his hands on either side of me on the desk. He smiled.

            "My sweet Vervain," he said, pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and reveled in his touch.

            "You need to stop forgetting your lunch, sweetheart," he said, pressing his forehead to mine and gazing down into my eyes. I laughed.

            "I know. I've just been so stressed. You know I'm still worried about Xander," I said, still trying to shake the image of the boy crying in the back of the classroom during math, "His mother was in a car accident last week. She's still in the hospital and they don't know when she'll get out," I said. Loki rubbed my back calmingly.

            "You are an empath, Vera. It's one of the things I love about you." Loki kissed my forehead again.

            "He's a tough kid, or at least he looked like one to me. I'm sure he'll be fine." I groaned tiredly and pressed my head against Loki's chest. He finally let me down off my desk, holding me for a long moment in his embrace. The scent of autumn hung upon his coat. I looked up and pushed my hands through his nightly hair. His eyes closed and it was _his_ turn to revel in my touch.

            "I just want to take you home and make love to you for the rest of the day. I don't want to go back to work," Loki complained, tilting his head to the side so that his sharpened cheek landed in my palm. He held my hand there firmly and looked down at me with a hint of desperation in his eyes.

            "Only a few more hours," I said comfortingly. Loki smiled and kissed me well before turning towards the door. I stepped towards my shoe and pushed my foot back into it. Loki had paused at the door, his slender fingers on the knob.

            "I'm going to spank you later for what you've just done to me," he said, fidgeting with his belt a few seconds. I laughed a moment when Loki shot me an honest glare. It quickly softened into a loving smile, and he opened the door and was gone with a breeze. I stepped around my desk, only to realize I had gotten myself wet with arousal.

 

            It was hard not to think about what could have happened on my desk as I walked around the classroom slowly, watching my students while they took their weekly spelling test.

            "Rough," I said clearly, stopping in front of my desk, "Rough," I repeated again. The children's little hands scrawled across their papers, and my memory was jogged when my bottom made contact with my desktop. I could almost feel Loki's hands upon my back as I sat there and daydreamed a moment. I crossed my legs.

            "Rough," I said again, to be sure each student heard the word, and suddenly I couldn’t help but imagine Loki taking me roughly on the desk. I squeezed my legs a bit tighter and tried to rid myself of the thought. When finally the test was over, I instructed the students as usual to put their chairs on top of their desks, and we tidied up to go home. I couldn't wait to get home as I thought about Loki. I stopped at a red light, taking the time to twist the emerald engagement ring on my finger. The onyx stone band shined when I turned on the light above my head. I _loved_ it. I thought of Loki every day that I slipped it onto my finger. Green was his favourite colour, and also the colour of his eyes. I felt as though I were gazing into them every time I gazed at the ring. The ring made me feel like I was his; no matter where I went, his gaze was upon me, guarding me. The car behind me honked its horn. I gasped and looked up to find that the light was green. I took my foot off the break and was home in a matter of minutes. When I stepped out of my heels into our home, I found it empty.

            "Lo?" I called into the depths of the halls hopefully. It was something I'd learned to do habitually, whether I saw Loki's Jeep in the driveway or not. I sighed and decided to start up dinner. By the time I was done eating, I heard my name being called, the front door closing shortly after.

            "Vera?" Loki called. I heard his keys jangle as he dropped them into the bowl on the stand by the coat rack. I started out of the kitchen, but our cat beat me to him, wagging its tail and meowing.

            "Hello, Stag. Where's mommy?" Loki asked, picking up the feline and holding him at eye level. The Siamese meowed obnoxiously as I paused in the kitchen doorway, just out of sight. I swore Loki and that cat could literally speak to each other at times. Loki feigned a few purrs and I slowly came into view. He spotted me and put the cat down.

            "Run along," Loki said, shooing Stag before making his way towards me. He hadn't even taken his coat off yet. Loki didn't wait for me to speak before pulling me up against him for a kiss. I placed my hands on his shoulders and massaged them firmly. Loki moaned into my mouth and pulled away slightly, exhaling as he broke the connection between our lips.

            "You're going to put me to sleep doing that, Vera," Loki warned, closing his eyes, tasting me. I could tell he had had a long day. Loki inhaled and looked down at me with a sleepy grin.

            "Come eat dinner," I said, rubbing my hands down Loki's sides.

            "I love you," he sighed, beginning to remove his coat. I went back into the kitchen and began to fix Loki a plate of salmon and broccoli with rice pilaf. I heard him walk into the kitchen and turn the volume down on the flat screen that sat embedded in the cream coloured wall; I had been watching the news. The familiar sound of Loki pouring himself a glass of Riesling met my ears. He took a sip and then turned the sink on to wash his hands. When I turned around, I found his tie sitting on the island counter, his shirt unbuttoned enough to reveal his chest, his hair pushed over to the side and touching his face, the gel having worn off throughout the day. I loved him most this way, unwound, out of the office. Loki smiled at me as I brought the plate to him. His hand moved from the stem of his wine glass and gripped the wrist of my free hand as I placed the plate in front of him.

            "I love you, Vera," he said thankfully. Loki never missed the smallest chance to tell me how he felt about me. He pushed back a bit from the counter and pulled me bridal style into his lap. He kissed me thoroughly and I pushed my hands through his glorious hair.

            "And I'm still going to give you that spanking later," he said quietly, calmly, when he let me breathe, "You had me distracted during my entire lunch meeting, and you know how I hate those." I laughed. I was so glad it was a Friday night. I quickly stepped out of Loki's lap, feeling his hand travel down my behind as I stepped towards the sink. I started washing dishes.

            "Mmm," Loki said. He usually liked my cooking, but the way he praised it now was vaguely orgasmic in tone, and I couldn't help but feel that he was doing it on purpose to excite me. I laughed a couple of times, hearing his mischievous one every now and again. Loki asked me how my day was, whether Xander had cried again during class. He was always genuinely concerned about my students. I knew that Loki wanted his own son. He wanted to be a good father, and given his history, I couldn't have failed to understand why. As I finished rinsing the dishes from our previous night's dinner and this morning's breakfast, Loki made his way to the sink and put his plate in. As I began to wash it, I felt his arms encircle me from behind. He pushed his socked feet beneath my bare ones, until I stood upon them. They were relatively cool in comparison to the clean floor that had been beneath my soles moments prior, even through the cotton of his socks. I tilted my head to the side to allow Loki access to my neck. He planted a kiss on my ear.

            "I can't _wait_ until we have a baby," he said, and I shivered. His voice did things to me, and he knew it.

            "Have you heard from Doctor Russell again?" Loki asked gently before kissing my neck. We had things planned out; I was trying to get off the pill, but I'd been on it so long that it was proving to be a difficult process. I had been told ages ago that it would be hard to conceive when I decided to have children. I could recall the way my heart was broken when I had to explain it to Loki, but it didn't discourage him. In fact, he'd seemed determined to beat the odds together. I sighed.

            "I haven't checked the answer machine since I got in," I said. Loki massaged my hips.

            "…I'm sorry," he said, giving me a squeeze as I began to rinse his dish and fork. His lips met my skin again.

            "I shouldn't be bothering you about that right now. You're exhausted," Loki said knowingly. I smiled and rinsed my hands.

            "It's okay," I said, drying my hands with a dish towel. I could hear Loki sniff my hair. I turned around, my feet sliding off the tops of Loki's.

            "No matter what, I still want you to be my wife."

There was a sudden fire in my cheeks. I always thought that Loki felt the need to reassure me that he loved me unconditionally, whether I would end up being able to get pregnant or not. What he didn't know was that I didn't need the reassurance. His love was limitless, and I felt it and saw it in the way that he looked at me, the way he spoke to me, in that special way that I didn't hear when he spoke to anyone else, in the way that he would do anything for me if only I asked, his love was in the way that he touched me, like no one else ever had. I pressed my hands to his face, feeling the cheeks get fuller in my palms as Loki smiled. A far away, dreamy air clouded his vision, even as his emerald eyes scanned my face repetitively.

            "It's just…whenever I see you with all those children, it makes me happy. They love you, Vera, and you're not even their mother. When I see you with those children, I just wish they were mine." My heart was near exploding. I exhaled and pressed my forehead into Loki's chest. We stood there holding each other for a very long time. It wasn't until Stag came meowing into the kitchen, pestering us, that we separated.

            "He's always competing for our affection," Loki said, looking down and pushing the cat aside gently with his foot. Loki laughed and went to fill up Stag's food and water bowls.

            "You need to be a good boy and leave mommy and I alone tonight," Loki said, his tone suggestive. I started upstairs for a shower as Loki took care of our cat. I could hear him putting away what was left of the food I made to be eaten tomorrow night. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was in the middle of flossing, Loki finally came upstairs. He was naked when he stepped into the bathroom. He smiled at me in the mirror and pulled the glass shower door back, pulling me towards it. I finished flossing, watching Loki's pale hands unbuttoning my blouse. I gasped and remembered that I'd left some potatoes in the oven.

            "Shit," I said, pulling out of Loki's arms.

            "What's wrong?" he asked as I hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

            "I've left something in the oven," I called, hurrying downstairs. I cursed at myself as I pulled the burning vegetables out of the oven and turned it off. I was surprised neither Loki nor I realized that the oven was still on. We were too distracted with each other.

            "Fuck," I said, wrapping up the foil and throwing out the potatoes. I made damn sure that the oven was off. I sighed, Stag staring up at me like I was crazy. He meowed. I sighed again. I turned off the TV, which was also still on, the volume barely audible. And then I turned towards the counter where I could see that there were some messages left on the answer machine. My hand shook as I went to press the button to listen to them, but I stopped myself short and let my hands fall on the countertop. Part of me was afraid I'd simply hear a message from the doctor, confirming that I could not get pregnant. The thought of having to tell Loki that tore me in two, and my eyes watered. I heard purring and felt Stag rubbing himself against my shins. He appeared to be good at detecting mood, and I laughed just a little bit as he rolled over on top of my feet comfortingly.

            "I guess you'll have to do," I said to him. I picked him up and leant back against the counter, petting him a while. I faintly heard the shower upstairs and knew that Loki had started without me. But it was fine; I didn't want him to see that I had been crying, so I waited a while and stood there petting Stag. After nearly fifteen minutes, I had calmed down. It had been therapeutic to pet the cat. I put Stag down and he ran off somewhere. I grabbed Loki's tie off the counter top and started back upstairs, finishing unbuttoning my blouse. Loki stood wrapped in a towel at the foot of our king-size bed, stretching, his magnificent body reddened from the heat of the shower. His biceps beckoned me as he turned to look at me finish undressing.

            "Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Loki asked me.

            "Yeah, I just left something in the oven. It burned." The TV was on, and I knew Loki was just passing the time until I came to bed. He sat down and watched me carry my clothes to the hamper. I placed my emerald engagement ring safely inside my jewelry box on the dresser. I felt Loki's gaze follow me into the bathroom. I showered. When I came out, Loki was resting back against the headboard, his face looking sleepy, but he turned to look at me and grinned, waving. He had neglected to put on a shirt, and I stared at him pleasantly a moment. I started to pull some clothes out of the drawer. I decided on one of Loki's old dress shirts that he didn't wear to work anymore, and slipped into a pair of underwear. But as I was beginning to button up the shirt, I felt a pair of hands pull me off the ground a ways. Loki flung me onto our bed. I gasped and laughed.

            "Loki, what are you—?"

I gasped again when he dragged me by the ankle towards him and pulled me over his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. I felt his hand come down rapidly against my behind. I squealed and grabbed his leg. I started laughing hard, and the way my stomach pressed against Loki's legs made it difficult to breathe.

            "I told you I was going to spank you for getting me hard earlier," he said. I laughed uncontrollably. Loki slapped my bottom harder and I gasped and groaned, the sound of his skin making contact with mine filling the air. It gradually became sexual in a masochistic way, and I squirmed under Loki's grip.

            "Are you sorry, Vera?" he asked, pausing in the punishment. My skin stung pleasantly. I did not give in. Loki slapped my ass a few more times, and I nearly screamed, digging my nails into his ankle. It was funny to me how he often went from sweet and loving to kinky in the course of a few seconds. I kept my mouth closed, biting my lips. Loki knew deep down that he wasn't hurting me too badly, that I was enjoying this.

            "I want to hear you say you're sorry," he said with a serpentine slyness. Loki slapped my bottom a bit harder and I lurched forward over his knees. He paused to grab me, replacing me securely over his legs to keep my face from hitting the floor, before continuing to spank me.

            "I'm sorry," I groaned at last, deciding I'd had enough. Loki pulled me up into a standing position and smiled. I rubbed my backside, which stung as if he were still applying force to it. Loki gripped the back of my neck and pulled me up against him for a kiss.

            "Good," he said. I started to finish buttoning up my shirt, and Loki grabbed my hands and pulled it off me. I grinned, knowing what was to come. He pushed me roughly onto our bed. I gazed up at him, feeling very alive suddenly. Loki smiled wickedly.

            "Loki says take off your panties," he said. I started laughing, sitting up on my knees to remove the article of clothing. Loki's eyes scanned me hungrily. He nodded, and I quickly took the hint; it was Loki's game now.

            "…Loki says stand up and take my pants off," he said, the blood slowly rising to his chest as he became aroused; he needed only to look at my naked parts. I tugged at the hem of Loki's flannel pajama pants and found that his erection was slowly growing beneath his boxer briefs. I gazed up into his eyes and he sent me a lascivious gaze downward, stepping out of his pajama pants. I placed them behind me on the bed. Loki didn't bother to tell me what to do; instead he reached down and grabbed my arm with one hand, the other swooping around my throat, but not too tightly. He picked me up into a standing position swiftly and I gasped.

            "Take off my briefs," he said. I reached for them and Loki pushed me roughly onto the bed again.

            "I didn't say, 'Loki says,'" he said, narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled and fought the urge to laugh. I felt myself quickly getting wet. Loki crossed his arms.

            "Loki says spread you legs," he grinned. I knew he only wanted to see how far I would let him take this. I decided I would try to win and drive him over the edge. I took on a more serious and sensual expression, slowly exposing myself to Loki. I bit my bottom lip and blinked at him innocently.

            "Fuck," he whispered beneath his breath. He was looking about ready to just give up the game and ravish me.

            "Mmm," he moaned, his pupils dilating with pleasure at what he could see, another sign of his love. Loki took a step towards the bed and paused. I knew he was struggling to control himself as I eyed the ever growing bulge beneath his boxers. He brushed a hand over himself, glancing down with a sudden worried look on his face, as if to ask himself whether he could bare to torture his body any further with this game. When Loki caught my gaze again, there was no sign of worry. I knew how competitive he was, and he was determined to win, but I wasn't going to cave, not until I found it impossible to play along.

            "Loki says touch yourself," he said, placing his hands on his hips and watching intently. I cupped my breasts, the nipples hardened with arousal. I sighed and traced my hands down my stomach, keeping my legs spread so that Loki could not ignore the part of me I knew he already longed for. I refrained from touching my sex; I was not going to give Loki the satisfaction of knowing I was already wet. I heard him moan as I closed my eyes, lying back and massaging my hips before squeezing my breasts, groaning. I felt the weight on the bed shift as Loki knelt there. But he stood up again and took a step back. I could hear him cursing under his breath.

            "Loki says rub your vagina," he said lowly, intimately. I kept my eyes closed and sat up, propping myself up with one arm behind me. I touched myself carefully, squeezing my mouth shut tightly. I wasn't going to moan and let him know I was beginning to lose control.

            "Fuck," Loki whispered again.

            "Do it harder," he demanded, "Put your fingers inside." I opened my eyes and grinned up at him without teeth to find that he had his hands inside his boxers, a horny mess. I laughed, and I didn't touch myself any harder. Loki smiled.

            "You didn't say, 'Loki says,'" I explained.

            "I know," he said, cocking his brows a moment. Loki removed his hands from his boxers, looking flustered. The blood had risen beneath the beautiful pale skin on his stomach. He looked at me longingly, faltering a moment as he stepped forward. I was sure he was going to pull his boxers off and grab me, but he refrained. Loki stood his ground and stared at me as I continued to touch myself. I hadn't done it thoroughly at all. Loki looked frustrated.

            "Loki says…" he trailed off, getting lost in the sight of me.

            "Hmmm?" I asked.

            "Get on your knees," he said, "Loki says get on your knees in front of me," he ordered, almost with a snarl, pointing in front of himself on the floor. Slowly, I descended the bed and knelt in front of Loki, gazing up at him, but I didn't dare touch him.

            "Take my boxers off," he grinned. I shook my head. Desperation flooded Loki's face.

            "Please, Vera," he said almost pleadingly, reaching down to brush his hand over my head lovingly. I didn't touch him. He smiled wickedly.

            "You're good at this game. _Loki says_ take off my boxers," Loki said. I did it slowly and his erection stood straight up, slapping against his stomach as I set it free from his boxers. Loki looked about ready to explode as I knelt in front of him, my hands folded patiently in my lap. He couldn't take it anymore. He reached down as he had done before and pulled me up by my arm and throat.

            "Loki says lie on your back and spread your legs." I did so and Loki practically dropped to the floor in front of me. I gasped as I felt him grab my waist unceremoniously.

            "I didn't tell you to sit up, darling," he said. I laid back down.

            "Loki says keep quiet," he said sinisterly. I bit my lip. I felt a lick at my entrance and my legs quivered. Loki laughed evilly.

            "Loki says don't move," he added deliciously, squeezing my waist. But I found it near impossible to be quiet and not squirm when Loki delved his tongue into my sex. He scraped it in circles ruthlessly against the sensitive flesh towards the front of my pelvis and I yelped. Loki stopped, laughing. I felt desperate then. I reached down and grabbed for his head. I felt his hands swat mine away.

            "Didn't Loki tell you not to move?" He stood up slowly.

            "Loki says get on your hands and knees," he said hastily, turning me and goading me further back on the bed. I laughed and got on my hands and knees. I felt Loki push me even further onto the mattress and mount me, his hands coming down on top of mine and locking them in place. He rubbed up against my bottom desperately, moaning. I felt his breath at the back of my head as he panted, thrusting against me, begging for an entrance. He paused after about half a minute and grabbed a fistful of my hair, gently pulling it back.

            "Loki says part your legs, Vera," he said, bringing my head back gently and towering over me so that I could see his eyes upside down, his face red with lust, an impish smile plastered on it. I began to part my legs, but I wasn't fast enough for Loki; he pushed my legs with his knees and got between them. I heard him grunt as he let himself inside my womanhood. He laughed mischievously when he realized I was already wet.

            "I didn't say, 'Loki says get wet,'" he hissed, letting me feel the gravity of his girth. I whimpered as Loki locked a hand gently around my throat and led me into a sort of sitting position. He moaned as I tightened around him desperately while he slipped inside me. Loki was still for a moment and kissed the sides of my neck. He then gave a thrust, one that was a bit too rough for the position, and I winced.

            "Sorry, baby," he breathed. Loki let go of my throat so that I could lean forward on my hands again. I felt his body pressing tightly against mine as he leant over and pinned my hands to the bed once more. He kissed my shoulder and swayed his hips forward gently, moaning against the back of my head.

            "Good girl," he breathed, holding me down lower until I was resting the side of my face against the quilt, my breasts meeting the soft fabric. Loki let out a godly loud moan, pushing himself deeply inside of me and holding my waist still by swooping one arm around my middle. I thought he was going to climax already, but he paused to cover my back and neck in more kisses. I pushed back against him, begging for more thrusts.

            "Ah, ah, ah," he reprimanded, "Loki says hold still."

I moaned and stopped pressing back into him. Loki laughed, but I knew he was dying to continue his fucking. I could feel his desperation in the way his breaths became shallow and uneven. Loki rubbed my breasts firmly, pulling me back into the seated position against him.

            "Get on your back," he said. I hastily dove forward towards the mattress, and Loki caught me and held me still. This game was becoming frustrating. Loki pulled my hands behind my back, laughing.

            "I didn't say, 'Loki says,'" he explained. I whined. Loki kissed my cheek. I finally lost control.

            "Loki," I whined. He laughed triumphantly. I ground my hips back against him. Suddenly, he pulled me around to face him and pressed my shoulders back against the bed.

            "Spread your legs," he said. I didn't. I glared up at him instead. Loki pulled my legs towards himself and parted them, gripping his member. He got inside of me at the same time as he rested on top of me. I knew we weren't playing anymore. Loki looked into my eyes apologetically as he began to immediately thrust rhythmically. I pulled my hands through his beautiful hair and he sighed against my forehead. I moaned uncontrollably, pulling my hands down Loki's back, massaging the muscles of his ribs and shoulders as he worked to bring us both to climax. Loki's taut belly pressing against mine restricted my breathing as he sped his hips, and I was nearly uncomfortable, but all I wanted was my release. Loki locked eyes with me, slowing enough to give me some kisses and press the tip of his nose against mine. I scratched down the middle of his spine and he groaned, dipping his tongue into my mouth. He bit my bottom lip gently in retaliation before continuing to thrust roughly. My legs began to quake as I started to near orgasm. I caressed Loki's face with my right hand. He pinned it down against the bed, weaving his fingers through and squeezing it. I came undone beneath him and Loki soon after. Sighing, he propped himself up on both hands, admiring me as I pulled my hands through my hair, squirming, my muscles spasming around his erection. I watched Loki's eyes roll and close as he came inside of me. I ran my hands up the lengths of his long, beautiful arms, the muscles bulging as he held himself in place. I kissed his wrist and he looked back down at me, catching his breath. Loki grinned magnificently, "Did I win?"


End file.
